


There's none but witches do inhabit here;

by Daelin



Series: Darcy Lewis Crossover Bingo [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis Crossover Bingo, Gen, Hogsmeade, Muggle Life, Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelin/pseuds/Daelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy knew Jane tended to pick the most remote places possible as “perfect” for her readings (see: New Mexico). So she wasn't at all surprised that when Jane had some unusual readings, the scientist immediately ordered a packing of her equipment into the car to chase after some closer results. </p><p>Running into a village where there was nothing but forest marked on the map? Now that, that was a little unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's none but witches do inhabit here;

**Author's Note:**

> DLCB - Day 7 - #2 - Harry Potter
> 
> The title is from Shakespeare's "The Comedy of Errors" Act 3, Scene 2.

Darcy adjusted the straps of the backpack she sported, trying to find a spot where they wouldn't pinch with her bra straps. She definitely should have worn a sports bra for this outing. At least her feet, clad in sensible hiking boots that she'd purchased after only four days with Jane in New Mexico (thank god for online shopping and overnight shipping), wouldn't complain after this foray into the English wilderness. Darcy, however. Darcy might be complaining afterwards. Of course Jane found some interesting atmospheric readings and wanted a closer look, and of course those readings were in the middle of absolutely nowhere, miles away from the nearest roadway. They'd at least found some sort of game-trail, wide and clear enough for the car to follow, that got them significantly closer to where they needed to be. As an added bonus, she didn't have to carry half the equipment all by herself. Ian the intern was making himself quite useful as a pack mule, though not as helpful as Thor, who was carrying what she was pretty sure was half the laboratory all by himself and making it look effortless. Although, at this point, she was pretty sure he would have done anything Jane asked of him, including throw himself off of Big Ben without Mew-Mew to save him.

“How much longer til we're there?” Ian asked from behind her, sounding a little breathless.

She could sympathize – she didn't exactly have a gym membership, herself. “Dunno,” she said back to him. She called ahead, “Hey, Janey! Are we theeeere yet?”

Jane looked over her shoulder with that mix of exasperation and amusement that Darcy had come to know oh-so-well. “Should just be another ten minutes, and we'll hit that clearing I saw on the map."

Thor, walking beside Jane, also turned to look at Darcy with an easy smile. In the golden-orange rays of sunset that crept through the trees, he was even more handsome. “Why, do you grow tired, milady?” he teased.

Darcy had been thrilled to discover, upon spending more time with Thor, that he had a sharp sense of humor and would easily tease, if he was comfortable. “Me? Never, big guy. Why, I could run and beat you to that clearing, but I'd hate to embarrass you in front of Jane,” she airily replied, tossing her braid over her shoulder. Thor laughed with her.

They hiked for a little while longer, and then finally the trees broke, but instead of a small clearing, they found some rolling lowland hills. Nestled in the shallow valley Darcy could see the peaks of roofs, many with smoke wafting from their chimneys. Not just a few houses, but more than a dozen… At least a few dozen, a whole actual village. She turned to Ian, who looked curious, and to Jane, who had her eyebrows furrowed. It was Jane who spoke first.

“I don't remember this on the map,” she said, starting to reach for her pocket before remembering that she had given Thor the map.

“Maybe they wanted to live off the grid?” Ian suggested. He had crouched down to take off his packs and gently set them down.

Jane had gotten the map from Thor's pocket and was looking at it intently. “No, I mean, there's just nothing here but forest and here we are in some lowlands. The elevation marker is mostly right, probably an average, but there's still the matter of light pollution, I calibrated my equipment for a low-pollution area and -”

“I do not think that lights will much be a problem, from the style of their houses, my Jane,” Thor interrupted her, smiling softly. “Perhaps young Ian is right, if I have understood him correctly, that these people merely wished to live unencumbered by your modern society.”

There was a pause, and Darcy said, “Brigadoon.”

Three heads turned towards her, but it was Jane who voiced, “What?”

“Brigadoon,” Darcy repeated, to blank stares. “Brigadoon! The mysterious Scottish village that only appears one day every one hundred years!”

“We're not in Scotland?” Ian replied with a questioning tone.

Darcy threw her hands in the air. “Who cares? We've found a magical village that's not on any maps! Come on, let's get a picture,” she cajoled, shrugging her pack from her shoulders. When she got a hand free, she was digging for her phone. Thor, meanwhile, had set down his burdens and was helping Jane with hers.

“Whatever,” Darcy muttered, and dragged Ian around by his arm so that their backs were to the village. “Smile!”

That photo would have a mysteriously blurred background when she looked at it later.

She was helping assemble one of Jane's more contrary pieces (“Ian! Duct tape! Stat!”) when she first saw movement out of the corner of her eye, but she dismissed it as shadow-play, as the sun was now very low on the horizon. But as she kept seeing movement, that seemed to come from the hill that rose from the village, she started to stare very pointedly at it, half-glaring. Was she losing her mind?

“Darcy,” Thor spoke, cupping her shoulder with his hand and nearly-scaring her out of her skin.

“You just scared ten years off my life,” she informed him, only half-chastising. His look suddenly became pinched, and Darcy realized that for all he looked human, he was centuries-old, and very much in love with a mortal. Way to go, Darce. “What's up?” she asked him.

“You try to see that which does not want to be seen,” he said, pretty softly for him. Glancing around, she saw that Jane was directing Ian to set up some doodads in a perimeter around them. She looked back at Thor, confused. “Stop looking for the village. I am surprised you see it at all, but then, it may be because I am with you.”

Darcy blinked up at the Asgardian. “Wait… is it alien? I mean, is it from Asgard?”

Thor chuckled. “Nay, little one. As your world ages, your people get more skilled in arts that once were lost, but in the future may rise again. In Asgard, our science is admittedly well beyond yours. But it is also magic that some, like my mother, and my brother, used. There are more magic-users in Alfheim, to be certain, but...” Darcy finally put two and two together, and her jaw dropped as she stared up at Thor.

“You mean… Wait, that village really is magic?!”

Thor put his finger to his lips, shushing her. “Aye, 'tis. Your people – humans – are very adaptive. But these villages also appear very private, and have clearly taken great lengths to seclude themselves. You must respect that.”

Eyes alight, Darcy nodded in agreement. “Of course. I'll stop staring at the village, I just kept seeing shapes out of the shadows. As long as I know it's not wolves or something crazy, I'm good!” She punched him gently in the arm. “You just made my day, dude. Day. Made.”

She skipped off to see what Jane wanted her to do next, humming something about somebody named Bonnie Jean. Thor shook his head, bemused, and glanced over towards the wizarding village. That Darcy could see more than just the houses showed more than just an Asgardian influence. Perhaps she was magic-sensitive. Frigga would have known more, and the thought put a twist in his gut. Since he could not consult his mother in this life, he would keep an eye on Darcy while he assisted his love. Darcy was fiercely dedicated to Jane in her own odd way. Yes, he would keep an eye on Darcy. If she showed any promise, perhaps he would be able to teach her the very basic lessons on magic he was made to take as a child.

“Thor! Can you bring me...” Jane called, pointing to a roll of cable near his feet. Thor grabbed it and headed over to help.


End file.
